Wonder Red Bear
Little Red Riding Hood is one of the main characters as pets in the animated series Super Why Meets The Wonder Pets! Her main catchphrase is, "Red Riding Hood, Rolling In!" (see the above quote.) Her basis is fairy tale character of the same name. She is also the titular character from the fairy tale of the same name and a member of the Super Readers. In storybook village she lives with her grandmother, and is a skilled skater in the community. When she transforms, she goes by the alias Wonder Red, and gains "Word power", or the power to "Rhyme". She is voiced by Siera Florindo in the first two seasons and T.J. McGibbon in the third season. AppearanceEdit Red Riding Hood has tan skin, hazel eyes, and auburn, shoulder-length hair tied into two pigtails by red scrunchies. Her most prominent feature however isthe freckles on her cheeks. In respect to her name, her main outfit is a red long sleeve shirt with a white trim, and matching pleated skirt in the same color. She wears a red, beret-like hat with the outfit, and a pair of red, mary-jane shoes, that also act as a pair of skates that allow her to travel around her village quicker. Upon transforming into Wonder Red, her hair becomes sightly longer as it transforms into braided pigtails. Her hat turns into a helmet, which is noted to have a purple stripe running directly through the center of it. Her outfit becomes a purple jumpsuit/leotard with red straps and a red belt with a swirl symbol in the middle. She also gains red fingerless gloves with a purple trim, purple kneepads with a red center, a red cape, and a pair of purple skates with red wheels and straps. As an acessory, she also gains a red duffel bag, which allows her to switch words with similar rhyming ones. PersonalityEdit Despite her appearance (She wears a skirt in her normal state.), Red tends to be very tomboyish. This is similar to the Little Red Riding Hood incarnation from the Hoodwinked! series. A thing that should be noted about her is the fact that she has more friends that are boys rather than girls, and she often prefers participating in more masculine activities such as playing sports, or even her favorite hobby, skating. On the other hand, she doesn't refuse to take part in activities that her friends, especially Princess Pea prefers. While she may be caring to her grandmother, she can occasionally tend to be a jerk to her friends by acting quite rude and even greedy, a common problem she frequently encounters throughout the series. She can also be very authoritarian towards her friends as well. However, she also likes to cheer her friends up by making them have a good laugh. Navigation Edit Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Red Characters Category:Superhero Pets Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who skating themselves Category:Super Reader Pets Category:Characters who wear Superhero Capes Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes